


Always Going to Be My Player One

by kalosali



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalosali/pseuds/kalosali
Summary: Michael has had a crush on the straightest boy to every exist for years. It's rough, but he can deal with it. That is until he accidentally outs himself.





	Always Going to Be My Player One

As far as Michael knew, Jeremy was one of the straightest boys to ever exist.

That’d be fine if Jeremy was literally any other guy in Michael’s life. However, when the guy who has been your best friend for 12 years and your possible (more like definite) crush for who knows how long is one of the straightest boys to ever exist, it’s painful.

He could just move on and find some other guy to crush on, but this was Jeremy Heere.

Jeremy, who befriended Michael when no one else would.

Jeremy, who, despite having two left feet, always tried to dance along with whatever Michael was blaring that day.

Jeremy, who got a bean bag for Michael because he knew Michael loved how comfy his bean bag was.

Jeremy, who was his Player Two.

“Hey, Michael? You good?” Jeremy’s voice snapped him out of his trance. Jeremy was seated beside Michael on his beanbag, looking at Michael him, faint worry etched on his face.

“Yeah, dude, I’m fine. Just thinking,” he mumbled, trying to focus on the game in front of him. It was Saturday, and Saturdays were dedicated to video game marathons.

“About what?” There was humor laced into the question, and all previous worry was barely noticeable. Michael smiled and stared at Jeremy out of the corner of his eye. “How I’m gonna kick your furry-loving ass at Apocalypse of the Damned.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened in response and the pale boy’s face quickly turned an alarming shade of red.

“Shut the fuck up, Mell. I am not a furry.”

“Sorry, can’t hear you,” Michael laughed, “I don’t associate with furries.”

“Shut up,” he weakly retorted as he turned back to the game.

“Oh yeah? Make me,” he shot back before realizing the flirty implications, especially when he realized he’d said that to his crush/straight best friend. Michael was just about ready to die of embarrassment when he saw Jeremy hesitate before going to tackle him.

“That’s what you get for calling me a furry,” he carelessly laughed, pinning Michael to the ground. Michael was too stunned to reply but felt his smile grow.

_Jeremy Heere is on top of you. His face is a few inches away. His lips are a few inches away. His eyes are so pretty this close up._

“I take the silence as a sign of victory. I’ll be claiming the title of Player One now, as I am clearly the physically superior one here.”

Michael snorted, “I’ll actually manage to get a boyfriend before I let you take my title as Player One.”

Silence.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT._

Jeremy started blushing profusely, and Michael was sure his face was no better.

“Oh,” stammered Jeremy, “I didn’t know you were into guys.”

“Let’s go back to the game,” he stammered, pushing Jeremy off and going back towards his bean bag.

“Wait, Michael, I think we shou--”

“We’re definitely going to have to restart the level now.”

“Michael, I want to talk t--”

“It’s a shame, we were actually making pro--”

“Michael, please. Just let me talk to you!” He grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled Michael towards him. “You just outed yourself to me. Unless that was your planned coming out. Either way, I think we should talk about it.”

“Well, what’s there to talk about? What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey there, Jeremy, I’m gay and now you have to deal with the fact that your best friend is gay and you’ve been sharing a bed with a gay dude during our weekly sleepovers,” Michael could feel the words, the emotions, just spilling out, but he couldn’t find any motivation to stop. “You probably don’t even want those anymore because being a straight guy with a gay best friend is really awkward, especially when we’re as close as we were so I’m guessing you don’t want to be friends anymore which is fine, I guess I’ll be on my way.’”

He felt the tears starting to form, but fuck it, he didn’t care because he just ruined everything. He destroyed their friendship. Through the tears forming, he saw Jeremy standing there, shocked and speechless.

_You ruin everything. You hurt your best friend and destroyed a 12-year-old friendship in less than 5 minutes. There’s gotta be some kind of prize for that._

“I should go,” he spoke in a hoarse whisper, dropping Jeremy’s hand as he became aware that Jeremy (his crush/straight ex-best friend). As he turned to leave, he felt himself being turned around and pulled into a hug. He hesitated briefly before starting to melt into the hug and wrapping his arms around Jeremy as tight as he could, willing the tears to not fall.

“Michael, I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me,” Jeremy whispered, tightening his grip on Michael. “I don’t know what I did to make you feel like I’d hate you and ditch you for liking guys, but I’m so sorry for it.”

Michael breathed a sigh of relief as he melted further into the embrace.

“I was just being stupid and scared. You didn’t do anything, I just didn’t want to somehow make you discover that you were homophobic deep down inside or something stupid like that and make you hate me and leave me behind.”

Jeremy pulled back slightly and stared deeply into Michael’s eyes.

“Michael, I promise I will never willingly leave you. As cheesy as it sounds, you’re my favorite person and I love you. A lot. You’re always going to be my Player One”

Michael’s breathing hitched as he heard his crush/straight best friend tell him that he loved him.

“I love you too, Jeremy.”

At that moment, he realized he was still wrapped up in Jeremy’s arms as all this happened. He also realized Jeremy wasn’t staring in his eyes anymore.

“Jeremy?”

“Oh my fucking god, I’m such an asshole,” he muttered.

“Dude, you are literally the opposite of an asshole right now. Why the hell would you call yourself an asshole?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened and he turned red (for the second time in the past few minutes) as he inaudibly mumbled something.

“Dude, I literally have no idea what you just said.”

Jeremy mumbled again.

“Jeremy, I love you, dude, and I know I’m literally two inches away from your face, but I kinda need you to speak up if--”

“I’m an asshole because I really want to kiss you and this is probably the worst moment to tell you this!” he yelled before covering his mouth shut and squeezing his eyes shut as if willing himself to disappear.

_He wants to kiss me? He wants to kiss me. Since when was he not straight? Does he like me? Since when was that a thing? Did I actually waste a shitton of time when I could’ve been dating him? Fuck, I did not see this coming._

“Well,” he vaguely confidently commented, “I guess I’m also an asshole.”

“Michael, what are you talking about? You came out and now I’m being gross and creepy and trying to tell you I like you at the worst moment, like, ever,” Jeremy said, starting to leave the embrace. “Like I just realized this is my big coming out to you--oh my god, this is the worst moment to come out, did I just take advantage of your coming out? Oh my fucking god, I’m horrible, I’m--”

Michael grabbed him by the shoulders, making Jeremy face him again.

“Jeremy, you’re not horrible. I spend, like, 94% of my time with you. I would’ve noticed by now if you actually were horrible. You’re not horrible, or creepy, or gross, or whatever mean thing is running through your head. And Jeremy?”

“Yeah, Michael?”

“God fucking help me if I do not get to kiss you within the next minute, I will lose my shit because I have wanted this for too long to be teased like this.”

Jeremy let out a little laugh (god, his laugh was adorable) and started to lean in, but stopped just as his lips were about to touch Michael’s.

“Are you really sure about this?”

“As sure as I could ever be.”

That was all Jeremy needed to finally meet Michael’s lips.

_I’m kissing Jeremy Heere. I’m kissing Jeremy Heere, the guy I’ve liked for as long as I can remember. He’s kissing me back. His lips are nice. His hair is soft. He’s so much more beautiful up close than I imagined_

Jeremy’s lips were chapped, but they still felt nice against Michael’s. His body seemed to fit perfectly against Michael’s, as if they were made to be this close. It was awkward, sure, but it was Jeremy, so it was absolutely perfect. His hands were in Jeremy’s hair. He had always played with his hair before, sure, but now it was softer, and nicer, and prettier, and just more. He vaguely registered Jeremy’s hands on his waist, moving up and down in a comforting manner. Michael was lost in the feeling of touching Jeremy, and was brought back to reality all too soon by the realization that he needed air. He pulled back, and rested his forehead against Jeremy’s, both boys gasping for air.

“Jeremy?”

“Yeah?”

“Since when the fuck were you not straight?”

Jeremy let out a laugh (how did it get cuter?) and replied.

“Since I first became your friend. I think I realized it back around 5th or 6th, maybe 7th grade?”

“So, we wasted all this time?” Michael groaned, “We could’ve been doing this for years?”

“At least I finally got my shit together,” Jeremy smiled.

“Wow, rude. I think I deserve some credit,” Michael teasingly complained, planting another (albeit brief) kiss on Jeremy. He started mindlessly playing with Jeremy’s hair as Jeremy played with his before he spoke up again.

“So, we’re probably going to have to restart that level now.”

“Let’s do it, Player One,” Jeremy smiled as he sat down in his bean bag.

“You got it, Player Two,” replied Michael, going to join him.

The boys began playing, seated much closer than they were before, smiles planted on their faces, exchanging glances and both feeling like the luckiest boy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic, so I'd love to see what you think! If you have any ideas for future stories, let me know. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
